


Я тот, кто я есть, благодаря тебе

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Майя ровным тоном зачитывала список людей и причины, по которым те желали встретиться с ее боссом. Мужчина не отрывал взгляда от компьютера, лишь кивая или отрицательно покачивая головой в знак согласия на встречу или отказа от нее. Подобное положение дел ее устраивало. Потому что она боялась этого человека. До усрачки. Он был жутким. Пугающим, мрачным, жестким. Лучше такого не злить.На последнем имени мужчина посмотрел на Майю, и девушка с трудом поборола иррациональное желание сбежать. В ореховых глазах вспыхнул не добрый огонь.- Повтори, - попросил Алек Лайтвуд.- Магнус Бейн. Встреча по личным причинам. Я проверила, он действительно ваш одноклассник, как и утверждает. Отказать ему? Не стоило вообще говорить об этом? – зачастила Майя.Лицо ее босса стало задумчивым, после чего он ухмыльнулся и сказал:- Назначь на субботу. В восемь вечера, у меня дома.





	Я тот, кто я есть, благодаря тебе

***

Майя ровным тоном зачитывала список людей и причины, по которым те желали встретиться с ее боссом. Мужчина не отрывал взгляда от компьютера, лишь кивая или отрицательно покачивая головой в знак согласия на встречу или отказа от нее. Подобное положение дел ее устраивало. Потому что она боялась этого человека. До усрачки. Он был жутким. Пугающим, мрачным, жестким. Лучше такого не злить. 

На последнем имени мужчина посмотрел на Майю, и девушка с трудом поборола иррациональное желание сбежать. В ореховых глазах вспыхнул не добрый огонь.

\- Повтори, - попросил Алек Лайтвуд. 

\- Магнус Бейн. Встреча по личным причинам. Я проверила, он действительно ваш одноклассник, как и утверждает. Отказать ему? Не стоило вообще говорить об этом? – зачастила Майя. 

Лицо ее босса стало задумчивым, после чего он ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Назначь на субботу. В восемь вечера, у меня дома. 

Девушка закусила губу. Потому что эта его ухмылка была для нее самой нелюбимой. Она всегда предвещала какое-нибудь дерьмо. Ей даже захотелось удружить этому Магнусу Бейну и сказать, что босс отказался от встречи. Маленькая такая ложь во спасение. Но ей самой могло прилететь за подобный трюк, а своя шкура дороже. 

\- Я уведомлю его, - заверила Майя. 

***

В назначенный день Алек явился домой ближе к десяти. Добиться встречи с ним и уж тем более, пролезть через эту помощницу-цербера, было невероятно сложно. Но Магнус Бейн всегда добивался цели. А еще никогда не приходил вовремя. 

Оказавшись в просторном, светлом холле многоэтажного дома, в котором проживал Лайтвуд, он поинтересовался у консьержа приходил ли к нему кто-нибудь. Тот отрицательно помотал головой. Все, как и полагал Алек. Этот тип опаздывал. Каждый раз не меньше, чем на 2 часа. Годы идут, некоторые люди не меняются. 

Поднявшись в свой пентхаус, мужчина ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, стаскивая с себя пиджак. Он устал. За эту неделю толком выспаться не удалось. Но дома было тихо. Тихо и спокойно. Как и всегда. Из-за приезда Магнуса, в памяти всплывали картинки из прошлого. То, как Алек рос в своей большой семье. Шумной и веселой. Как разругался с сестрой и сводным братом. Как родители выгнали его, узнав об ориентации. Как ему было тяжело и одиноко в большом городе. Холодно и страшно. И так тоскливо, что хоть руки на себя накладывай. Как он справлялся с трудностями, никому не нужный и всеми забытый. Как он добился карьерных высот. Стал управляющим компанией. Заимел богатство и влияние. Как вокруг него появлялись толпы и толпы людей. С фальшивыми улыбками, заискивающими взглядами. Тошнотворные. Неестественные. Раздражающие. И теперь он ценил уединение. Тишину и покой, которыми наслаждался.   
И все бы ничего, только вот Магнус Бейн вновь вернулся в его жизнь. Он не слышал это имя много лет. Очень много лет. 

При его упоминании в голове сам собой всплывал тот самый образ. Брендовые, самые дорогие шмотки. Высококлассная тачка и прочие навороты богатенького мальчика. Попустительское отношение учителей, ведь мистер Бейн столько жертвует на школу! Слепое обожание учеников. Магнус красивый. Магнус умный. Магнус первый из первых. Звезда баскетбола. Звезда вечеринок. Центр вселенной. И покоритель сердец. 

Подростком Алек сходил по нему с ума. Также, как и все остальные. Он захлебывался ревностью, пока Бейн встречался с его сестрой Изабель. Этот человек стал причиной, по которой их отношения с сестрой ухудшились и со временем сошли на нет. Он отбил единственного друга у тихого, неприметного Алека. Сначала Джейс просто стал больше тусоваться в компании нового парня сестры. А потом и вовсе перестал общаться со сводным братом. Родители узнали об ориентации Алека также из-за Магнуса Бейна. Когда этот тип был у них в гостях, он поцеловал Лайтвуда так, чтобы это увидела Мариз, которая просто души не чаяла в бойфренде дочери. Затем Бейн заявил, что это сделал Алек – никто не усомнился в его словах. Тем более, что шокированный юноша даже не отпирался. Его сердце колотило о грудную клетку, словно стенобитное орудие. Потому что семья узнала правду о нем. Потому что это был первый в его жизни поцелуй. Потому что он прикоснулся к Магнусу. Хоть тот и был подонком. Красивым, ярким, невероятным, но подонком. 

Алек хмыкнул. Каким же он был придурком в юношестве. Забитый, молчаливый, стеснительный. Не удивительно, что на нем ездили все, кому не лень. Подай, принеси, сделай, напиши. Покорный раб всех и вся. Любимая игрушка для битья в школе. Тихий, неприметный мальчишка, погруженный в учебу. 

С высоты прожитых лет, он был благодарен за все, что с ним случилось. Если бы не Магнус Бейн с его вечными издевками и жестокими шутками, то родители ничего не узнали и не выгнали бы его из дома. Алек остался бы в своем захолустье. Жил тенью. Тише воды, ниже травы. Теперь же у него было все, о чем он мог только мечтать. И Лайтвуд был горд собой. Из никому не нужного, хилого отброса общества, он смог стать человеком. Смог добиться всего. И ему было интересно увидеть, что годы сделали с избалованным красавчиком, каким был его одноклассник. 

Ровно в десять в его квартиру позвонили. Как и полагал Алек – опоздание не меньше, чем на пару часов. Он подошел к двери и распахнул ее, изучая Магнуса. С каким-то нетерпением. Жаждой. Любопытством. 

\- Привет, дорогой, - с привычной самоуверенной улыбкой произнес Бейн, грациозно проплывая мимо него вглубь пентхауса. 

Немногословный Алек лишь кивнул, чуть нахмурившись. Увиденное его изумило. 

\- Я буду виски, - бросил гость, по-свойски изучая квартиру и садясь на диване в центре зала. – Ты не плохо устроился. 

Лайтвуд ничего не ответил, направившись к бару, чтобы приготовить Магнусу напиток. 

\- Как тебе живется в Большом Яблоке? – продолжал Бейн, как ни в чем не бывало. Словно они были давними приятелями и не виделись всего пару недель. Его привычная наглость и святая вера в непоколебимость собственной уникальности ничуть не изменилась. 

\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил ему Алек, протягивая бокал. 

Он не приблизился к Магнусу, стоя на отделении. Тот тоже не сделал ни шагу, вскинув брови, будто удивляясь, что виски не поднесли и не подали ему в руки. Лайтвуд безразлично поставил напиток на столешницу рядом с собой, взял бутылку пива и, прислонившись к бару, спросил:

\- Зачем хотел встретиться?

\- Давно не виделись. Я приехал в Нью-Йорк. Решил посмотреть, каким ты стал. 

Алек хмыкнул. Чтобы эта встречу случилась, нужно было приложить титанические усилия. Но, раз Магнус решил поиграть с ним, то почему бы и нет. 

\- Посмотрел? – спросил Алек. 

\- Еще недостаточно, - кокетливо отозвался Бейн. 

\- Ну, любуйся, - безразлично пожал плечами Лайтвуд, достав смартфон и проверяя почту. 

Чары Магнуса давно на него не действовали. Избалованный и обласканный чужим вниманием Алек стал в некотором роде сухарем. Он трахался, когда хотел кого-то, тем и ограничивал свои отношения. 

\- Как не вежливо, Александр! – протянул Бейн. 

От услышанного воспоминания с новой силой нахлынули на Алека. Каждый раз, когда Магнус приходил к ним в гости, Лайтвуд робко смотрел в пол. Смущался, задыхался от нежности и любви к этому парню, от восхищения и благоговения перед ним, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. И тогда Магнус произносил эту фразу. Каждый раз заставляя Алека посмотреть на него. 

Только вот времена его юношеской влюбленности, времена, когда он был способен хоть что-то чувствовать, уже прошли. Потому, не отрываясь от смартфона, он ответил:

\- Не вежливо будет, когда я попрошу охрану вывести тебя из здания, потому что ты отнимаешь мое время. У тебя есть еще десять минут, после чего я так и поступлю, - Алек убрал устройство, сделав глоток пива и добавил, - рекомендую сразу переходить к той части, в которой ты объясняешь зачем пришел. 

Магнус был крепким орешком, чтобы подобный выпад как-либо пошатнул его уверенность в себе. Он не торопясь двинулся в сторону Алека, скользя своими тонкими пальчиками по мебели, словно изучая ее. 

\- И ты так поступишь? Нас ведь связывает прошлое. Столько мгновений, столько воспоминаний! Неужели не интересно узнать обо мне? Как я жил эти годы. Как у меня дела. Мне хотелось бы услышать, как ты сам.

Алек скептически изогнул бровь.

\- Окей, пойдем по порядку, - пожал он плечами. – Ты одет не в брендовые, изрядно поношенные вещи. Не мелькаешь своим телефоном, на тебе почти нет аксессуаров из драгоценных металлов и камней. Это значит, что ты обеднел. Спеси в тебе не убавилось, значит работы у тебя толковой нет. Максимум перебиваешься случайными заработками. Я же богат и когда-то позволял помыкать собой. И вот ты здесь спустя, сколько? Лет пятнадцать разлуки. Говоришь, что соскучился. Что ж.. Это мило, Магнус. Очень рад, что ты здесь. Если я захочу что-либо о тебе узнать, то обязательно попрошу службу безопасности принести досье на тебя. Интересно, как я поживаю? Гугл в помощь. Там много полезной информации. Разговор исчерпан? Или желаешь еще что-нибудь обсудить? Может, погоду. Слышал, в Лондоне дождливо. Удивительный факт, не правда ли? 

Даже если эта тирада как-либо покоробила Бейна, он этого не показал. 

\- Дождь в Лондоне? Не самое оригинальное сравнение, Александр. Но я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы ссориться. Я действительно был в городе и… Мне захотелось сказать тебе кое-что. 

\- Я весь внимание, - кивнул Алек, радуясь, что его гость, наконец, перешел к сути. 

\- Мне хотелось извиниться перед тобой. Лично. Как ты заметил, мое финансовое состояние не из лучших, потому раньше не было возможности. Мне стыдно за то, что произошло. За то, что я делал. Стыдно, что подставил тебя перед семьей. Стыдно, что запер тебя голым в школе. Стыдно, за тот случай, когда мы втолкнули тебя в женскую раздевалку, и тебя избили. Стыдно, что на Хэллоуин нарядили тебя в костюм дохлой балерины и привязали на школьном дворе. Мне стыдно за многие вещи. За все, что я делал в жизни. Раньше я имел все, что только пожелаю, и не понимал, каким придурком был. И… я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я поступал так по отношению к тебе потому, что был влюблен. Я начал встречаться с Иззи, чтобы быть ближе к тебе. Я стремился отнять у тебя все, выражая таким образом свою извращенную любовь. Александр, я… 

Но закончить фразу ему не удалось. Из-за реакции Лайтвуда, который внимательно его слушал, с горечью вспоминая все те унижения, похороненные в прошлом. Забытые. Вычеркнутые. Несуществующие. Но все-таки реальные. Ему захотелось чего-то покрепче пива, потому что прогорклый вкус напитка слишком противно смешивался с чувствами самого Алека, напоминая, что он еще жив. Что в его душе есть место для эмоций. Для боли и обиды. Для разочарования, которое он пронес через года. Но вот признание Магнуса… Его слова о любви буквально перечеркнули все. Если Алек думал о том, что способен простить Бейна, пусть не в душе, но хотя бы на словах, то теперь все открылось в новом свете. Все стало очевидным и ясным. 

\- Знаешь, я почти поверил тебе, - перебил Лайтвуд. – Если бы ты не начал нести ахинею про свою псевдо-влюбленность. Ты эгоцентрик, Магнус. Ты не способен любить хоть кого-то, в твоем сердце правит балом лишь один король – ты сам. В остальном, поздравляю! Шикарные актерские данные. 

Бейн смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом. 

\- Это твое дело, Александр, верить мне или нет. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. 

\- Теперь я в курсе. Что-нибудь еще или на этом наш вечер встречи выпускников можно считать завершенным? 

\- Мне больно видеть тебя таким. Жестким, ироничным. 

\- Я тот, кто я есть, благодаря тебе, Магнус. Ты создал меня. Любуйся. Наслаждайся. 

\- Нет, Александр! Я не верю, что среди всего этого вороха негатива и отчужденности, не осталось того милого юноши, каким ты был. Что все это умерло. Я помню твою милую улыбку. Как ты краснел, глядя на меня. 

\- Намекаешь на то, что я когда-то был в тебя влюблен? Теперь этого нет. И все мои милые улыбки и тому подобное, принадлежат тому, кто мне дорог. 

Лайтвуд говорил спокойно, уверенно, но Магнус был убежден, что этот мужчина все еще влюблен в него. Потому он осторожно произнес:

\- Я слышал, у тебя никого нет. 

\- Все же обращался к гуглу, - поддел Алек. – Я не афиширую свою личную жизнь. 

\- Противоречишь сам себе, - хмыкнул Магнус. – То ты сторонник полигамии, то у тебя кто-то есть. 

Алек пожал плечами. 

\- Может, я где-то солгал. Может, у меня несколько постоянных партнеров. Но, Магнус, ты и сам заливаешь с три короба. Причем всю нашу жизнь, сколько тебя помню. 

\- Зато, когда я говорю правду, мне никто не верит. 

\- Все закономерно. Все возвращается. 

После этой фразы Алека, они оба замолчали. Магнус смотрел на бокал виски, который так и стоял на столешнице. 

\- Так зачем ты меня искал? Ответь честно. Единственный раз честно. 

Магнус открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент у двери послышалась возня.

\- Алек, помоги, а то я скончаюсь прямо на твоем чертовом пороге! Кто тебя вообще надоумил забираться на последний этаж. У меня чуть руки не отсохли в лифте. Знаю, что постоянно жалуюсь на этот хренов чердак, но, черт подери, это по-прежнему меня бесит! 

\- Я сказал все, что хотел, - улыбнулся Магнус. – Не буду вам мешать. 

\- Прощай, - бросил Алек, выпроваживая гостя и помогая своему другу Саймону Льюису втащить все мешки, которые он приволок. 

\- О! Ты кого-то пригласил на наш марафон Звездных Войн? – спросил паренек в очках.

\- Нет, это знакомый. Он уже уходит. 

Магнус задержал взгляд на Саймоне, оценивая его. Алек же привлек того к себе поглаживая по спине. 

\- Рад тебя видеть, Сай, - ласково проговорил он.

\- Эм… - пробормотал парнишка, наблюдая, как Магнус разворачивается и уходит, хлопнув дверью. – Это что, способ избавиться от ненужного ухажера? Он, конечно, подумал, что между нами что-то есть, но если Рафаэль узнает, то оторвет мне яйца. Так что лучше не трогай меня просто так, бро. 

\- Не будь занудой, Льюис, - хмыкнул Алек, избегая разговоров о Магнусе. 

Лайтвуд был уверен в двух вещах: если Бейн приходил за деньгами или иной выгодой, то это была не последняя их встреча, если же тот по-настоящему раскаялся и желал принести извинения, то больше он в его жизни не появится. Алек вздохнул, понимая, что запросит досье на Магнуса у службы безопасности. А еще он понимал, что в этот вечер они оба лгали. Много и умело. Но ни один из них не повелся на речь другого до конца. Странные игры, начинать которые не следовало. Это все дела давно минувших дней. Прошлое, которое нужно было оставить в прошлом. 

Или же... новое начало?


End file.
